Orick (level)
History Orick '''is a town located in Northern California, America. In single player for Resistance 2. Nathan Hale, Echo Team, Victor Company and Oscar Company went into Orick to board a Chimeran Battleship which had stopped there after being hit in San Francisco but whilst entering Orick Oscar Company was wiped out whilst Victor suffered heavy causilties due to a Chimeran Ambush. Intel Document Locations thumb|270px|right There are two Intel Documents that can be found in this level. They are: Intel 9, Newspaper Article (Columbus Welcomes Liberty Defense Tower!) and Intel 10, Telegram. Script Orick, California - May 15th 1953 - 10:07 (Not sure about American time) Cutscene: Gray Territory ''A small SRPA truck convoy travels slowly on a road in the redwood forests to Orick. *Nathan Hale:' Echo One to Command. Proceeding through gray territory, still no visual on the target. Have located Oscar Company. No survivors on the site. ''The convoy pass through a mauled Black Op of Oscar Company, who is split horizontally in half. *'Command Radio:' Roger, Echo One. You're eight clicks from the target. Proceed on route Whiskey. As the convoy pass the body, a Black Ops on Nathan's truck looks at the body precariously. The convoy immediately stop. *'Nathan Hale:' Victor One, what's the hold up? *'Victor One Radio:' Just some debris in the road, sir. Clearing it now. *'Nathan Hale:' Negative, Victor One, push through! silence from Victor One Do you copy? I said KEEP MOVING! Still silence. Hale signals his men to disembark their truck. Hale also disembark, and stand ready as he point his Bullseye at the forest. Plasma fire suddenly fire from the forest on the convoy. *'Nathan Hale:' GET DOWN!! The plasma fire rains everywhere, killing a Black Ops. Camera pans to another Black Ops, who returns fire at the woods. *'Black Ops 1:' Shit! Where are they?! Where are they, I can't see anything - *'Black Ops 2:' Check the trees! At your two!! Blacks Ops soldiers continuously shoot back as the plasma fire intensified. *'Black Ops 3:' Shit, we got more of 'em! Find cover! Black Ops 1 is hit. Enemy fire hits and destroys a truck behind Hale, sending him to hit the ground. ''Gameplay ''Hale pulls himself back onto his feet he then fights his way through the Chimera killing them all *'Black Ops 4:' All clear. We got 'em! *'Richard Blake:' Command to Echo One there's a shallow creek just north to your position, it should take you towards the ship. A Black Op runs up and smashes down some wooden logs which were used as a fence. The survivors (Hale and two Black Ops) jump down into the creek *'Com Two:' Ah sir, be advised, that creek leads directly through Gray Territory and has not been cleared by our air support. *'Richard Blake:' We can't wait for air support. Hale get moving. Hale and the two Black Ops walk down the stream and find two more Black Ops completely ripped in half. *'Black Ops 5:' My God. What the hell did this? Hale and the two Black Ops continue to an opening where they find another, alive, Black Ops. *'Black Ops 6:' Sir, I was just scouting up ahead but you guys aren't going to believe what I sa-...Arrrrgh!!! A Chameleon rips him in half. *'Black Ops 5:' Fire! A few shots go to the area where Black Ops 6 was standing but they hit nothing. *'Black Ops 5:' You see it? *'Black Ops 4:' Shit I lost it! I lost it! Hale and the two Black Ops advance through the forest until they are attacked by Drones *'Black Ops 5:' Drones! ''Hale fights off the Drones but Black Ops 4 who ran ahead to a position is killed. *'Black Ops 5:' You think we got them in time? Hale and Black Ops 5 turn around a corner. Black Ops 5 runs ahead. *'Black Ops 5:' I've got movement! Black Ops 5 is killed by a Chameleon. Hale kills the Chameleon and two others and proceeds towards Orick. *'Com One:' Sir Victor Three just squarked in with a status on the ship. Engines are out but she's still hovering. *'Richard Blake:' Have ground teams stalling as long as they can. Hale your objective is to take down that ship and sweep for intel. We need to find out where it was heading. Hale is attacked by some drones, he quickly finishes them off and carries on. *'Com One:' Video feed from Echo One comfirms Spinner prescenes. *'Richard Blake:' Copy that. Dispatch a fire squad, I want the area burned to the ground before the Grims hatch. Hale jumps into a river and start swimming. *'Benjamin Warner:' Echo One this is Warner. We have visual on the target. Setting up mobile artilliary now. *'Richard Blake:' Have you co-ordinated with ground teams on site? *'Benjamin Warner:' Affirmative. They're setting up a perimeter now. *'Richard Blake:' Copy that keep me informed. Hale reaches a bridge, he then kills the Hybrids and drones guarding it and continues until he reaches Orick. *'Nathan Hale:' Command I have visual on the ship. *'Richard Blake:' Copy that Echo. The shortest route to the ship is through the town of Orick. Com Two what's the status on the ship? *'Com Two:' Thermal scans show significant heat around the engines. It could take off in any second. Hale defeats the Hybrids on the roof and then the Hybrids on the floor and a Ravager. Hale then walks up the stairs and listens to the radio. *'Henry Stillman (Radio):' For Radio USA this is Henry Stillman. This morning the country shudders in the wake of complete devastation. As I look outside my window I see the cold still that follow Death around like a lost child. And I myself, sit in an empty booth so you'll pardon me if the programme suffers from lack of a proper audio engineer. There are bodies shattered about the streets beneath me, former friends and neighbours now lying in storm drains limbs twisted in ways I can't begin to describe and just yesterday they were very much alive. Being herded like sheep into military vehicles driven by armed men in black masks... And my wife, my Beverly, was among the ones who made the last one out and as her truck turned down 30th... I watched... watched as these beasts overtook them! They over turned the truck and chased them down! Snatching them and pulling them in and wrapping them into these cocoons! And I watched her... and she watched me too... waiting for me to act. Waiting for her husband to run in and rip the webbing from her, and take her away but instead I did nothing! I stood there... frozen in the still. This is Henry Stillman broadcasting from the city of brotherly love. Radio USA Philidephia. Hale jumps down and fights a Titan he then kills it along with a few drones and a Steelhead he runs through some train carts and a Hellfire Turret fires at him. *'Com Two:' Echo hold position! Major we've got Hellfire Turrets! *'Richard Blake:' How did we miss this? Who swept the area? *'Com Two:' Kilo did sir two weeks ago. Chimera must have just set them down. *'Richard Blake:' Hale listen to me. Hellfire turrets can only be disabled from the back. You'll have to find a way to flank it. Hale flanks the turret and turns it off from behind he then runs up some steps. *'Benjamin Warner:' Hale, Warner here. Mobile AA isn't touching this thing and our ground troops are getting massacred. We need a Plan B and we need it fast! We're tracking your radio station and Hawthorne's gonna lend a hand and get you outta there. A large group of Chimera attack Hale from behind *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Sir it's Hawthorne. I've commandeered an Attack Drone, I'm enroute to your position stand by for support. An Attack Drone appears and attacks the Chimera *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Lock 'n' loaded. Don't fire on the Drone. The Drone backs off and smashes through a fence Hale jumps down and runs into another group of Chimera *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Stand behind cover I'll flush them out with the Drone. The Drone kills all of the Chimera. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Looks like the end of the line. I'll meet you at the top of the stairs. Hale runs through a factory and up a flight of stairs to find Hawthorne, Warner and Capelli. *'Nathan Hale:' Warner what's out status? *'Warner:' Is 'screwed' a status? cos AA won't even scratch that thing and they've got more Chimera then we've got bullets. *'Nathan Hale:' Hawthorne, are there any C4 in the convoy? *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Yes sir, a couple of demo kits. What good is that? *'Joseph Capelli:' Easy. We pack it on a VTOL and fly it straight into them. *'Benjamin Warner:' Cut the section A bullshit Corporal. *'Nathan Hale:' The charges have to be set on the inside. Warner, do you think you can fly one of their shuttles? Warner turns to stare at Hale *'Benjamin Warner:' Are you serious? Exhales Alright let's go. Echo Team fight through the Chimera. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Warehouse straight ahead. *'Benjamin Warner:' Yeah I see it let's move. Echo Team kills all the Chimera in the area *'Nathan Hale:' Echo Team, move forward. All other units hold position and protect the AA batteries. *'Benjamin Warner:' Hale move into the warehouse! We can go around to the shuttle from there. The Team split up going through different passageways through the crates killing all Chimera. Echo Team go out onto a Balconey but a Hellfire Turret is preventing them from charging to the shuttle. *'Benjamin Warner:' There's no way to take it out from here. Someone has to flank it. *'Nathan Hale:' Lay down suppressive fire. I'll find a way around. Hale makes his way around and is now near the Hellfire Turret. *'Benjamin Warner:' Hale there's too much heat coming from that Turret. Get around to the back and disable it. Hale disables the Turret but is then attacked by some more Hybrids and a Ravager, luckily Warner, Hawthorne and Capelli run to him and help kill them. *'Nathan Hale:' All clear everyone on now! Echo Team get on ther shuttle Cutscene: One Way Ticket Echo Team, while piloting the Chimeran shuttle by Benjamin Warner, heads to the Chimeran battleship. The shuttle abruptly shifts down. *'Joseph Capelli:' Whoa! Hey Gearhead, I thought you could fly these things! The shuttle is shifting to its regular altitude. *'Benjamin Warner:' I studied a couple of wrecked ones. You want to get out, be my guest. The shuttle then heads to the battleship. *'Aaron Hawthorne:' Once we're inside, we split up. Primary targets are the engines and the bridge. From the shuttle's perspective of its cockpit, the shuttle approaches the battleship as it comes up larger. Trivia *If you press and hold R2 whilst swimming in the water, you'll go underwater and if you stay under, eventually you'll drown. *In the little lumberyard near the town, you can avoid the drones that attack you by running through it and jumping off the bridge into the water. The drones will just fly over your head. *If you use a glitch you can disable all four Hellfire Turrets and board the ship without having to regroup with Echo. *Another glitch will kill Warner, Capelli and Hawthorne and you can use their weapons. *Route Whiskey is most probably, judging by the location and the way you travel through the game, Bald Hills Road. *Sometimes Warner and Capelli will get stuck in the Warehouse and will take some time getting out, don't restart or anything just carry on and they will eventually catch up. Category:Levels